


Domestic Assistance

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 28 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://tudorpot.livejournal.com/profile">tudorpot</a>'s prompt of <i>Severus/Hermione: fireplace</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Domestic Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tudorpot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tudorpot).



> Written on 28 December 2008 in response to [tudorpot](http://tudorpot.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus/Hermione: fireplace_.

Severus entered the kitchen and raised one eyebrow to see Hermione kneeling in the fireplace. He did enjoy her nesting phases, no matter what brought them on. Having it off, however, seemed called for under the circumstances, and by the time Hermione had realised that she was no longer alone, Severus had disrobed and was standing advantageously behind her.

"That's not a scrubbing brush I feel," she said, her voice echoing up the Floo.

Encouraged, Severus placed his hands on Hermione's hips and rubbed his prick against her, asking, "Perhaps you'd prefer another form of catharsis before your parents arrive?"


End file.
